


Family is What You Make It

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam never really wanted a family, not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family is What You Make It

Sam never really wanted a family, not really. Sure, he had a girlfriend he loved and was going to marry before it all went to hell, but he didn’t want a family in the bone, like Dean did. He wanted to be normal, and having a family was what normal people did, so Sam did it.

Then, when all chance of being normal had been ripped away from him, he ended up with Gabriel. And then, by some miracle, they were given this.

Jess is wonderful, literally. Everything she does is amazing. The first time she looked at him with wide baby eyes he knew he was a goner.

He remembers when she gurgled at him when he picked her up from her nap.

He remembers when, after hours of crying that neither he nor Gabriel could soothe she finally fell asleep in his arms, warm and soft and trusting.

And now, when she looks up at him and smiles for the first time.

Sam looks at Gabriel, and sees he’s just as charmed. Gabriel steps up and traces his fingers over the smile on Sam’s own lips. “She’s got your dimples.”

Sam nods, looking at him. “Yeah. But the eyes are yours.”


End file.
